


In Arkham Asylum

by angwe



Series: Tick ... Tock ... Bat ... Clock [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Clockpunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angwe/pseuds/angwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman pays a visit to The Joker in Arkham Asylum and leaves a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Arkham Asylum

“Tick … tock … tick … tock … I’m not afraid of your stupid fucking clock.”

“Then why are you so tense.”

Of course it had gravelled out of the - tick - shadows. That was his favorite - tock - entrance trick. He always - tick - thought it scared me - tock - but I’m always half-expecting it. Especially when - tick - I talk out loud to myself. Especially when - tock - I can’t help but hope there’s something there - tick - in the darkness at the - tock - corner of the cell.

“Hello, lover.” Tick.

“Oh drop that.”

Tock. Such a poor mood he’s in. Tick. Like he knows. Tock. Like he can calculate how - tick - long I’ve been in here. Like I’m just so - tock - readable.

“But you’ve come to expect it. Tick. And I don’t want to disappoint … tock … my favorite audience.” Tick.

“You’ve got an unhealthy - “ Tock.

“ - obsession with those sounds.” Tick.

“You’re the one who makes them!” Tock.

“So, how long until you - “ Tick “ - break out of here again?” Tock.

Always so brusque and to the - tick - point, isn’t he - tock? But I want to keep him - tick - surprised. It’s so hard to - tock - do these days. Ever since - tick - the heart in the amusement - tock - park, I’ve found it tricky - tick - too keep things - tock - from him.

“I’m not entirely certain … tick … that you really care … tock. I’m also not quite … tick … sure I care myself to … tock … try to escape.” Tick.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Tock.

“To-may-toe … tick … to-mah-toe … tock.”

“Pointless and possibly insensible - “ Tick. “ - replies won’t push me away - “ Tock. “ - Joker.”

He’s talking much faster - tick - than I am these days - tock - and it makes me worry about my - tick - little bat-friend. Tock. He’s going to get himself - tick - into trouble some day - tock - and it’s going to be loads of fun - tick - when he does. Tock.

“Maybe you need to … tick … slow down a bit, Batty.” Tock.

“Maybe you need to stop evading - “ Tick. “- my questions. Or is your shrink still -” Tock. “- working with you on that.”

Tick … tock … tick … tock. If I hold the silence long enough, … tick … he’ll regret mentioning … tock … my treatments. Tick.

Tock.

“Right,” grumbled the still-dark corner. Tick. “I’ll just be going then.” Tock. “I’ve got a present for you.” Tick.

“What?!?” Tock. He knows I hate - tick - his gestures of - tock - affection.

“Just a little memento.” Tick.

A little cardboard not-box - tick - slides across the table - tock. It’s made of the flimsiest - tick - material and nothing on it - tock - can be considered a corner. Tick. It’s so cute - tick - that he thinks he can - tock - distress me like this. Tick … tock … tick … tock.

“Going to look at it?” Tick.

“I’ll fawn over it … tock … later, lover-boy.” Tick.

I could have sworn the - tock - swooshing of his cute little cape - tick - sighed as he left. Tock. I don’t even know where - tick - he comes and goes - tock - in my little cell - tick - and I don’t care - tock - all that much. Tick. I’m leaving. Tock.

Tick … tock … tick … tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick … tock … tick … tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

“That’s not in my head! Tick. It’s out of rhythm! Tock.” Tick-tock.

Ripping. Tick-tock. Smashing. Tick. Tearing. Pulling. Tock. Yanking. Tick-tock. Driving. Me. Tick. INSANE! Tock. Tick-tock. Tick … tock … tick … tock. Tick-tock.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Tick … tock … tick … tock.

Tick-to- “NO!”

Filtering the intruder - tick - I regain myself. Tock. And I slowly find the - tick - opening mechanism on the - tock - “box.” Inside is, indeed, - tick - a little memento of my - tock - caped crusading nemesis. Tick. All covered in his - tock - symbology, and containing - tick - a little love-note in clockwork - tock. I’ll cherish this - tick - my friend - tock - more than you know. Tick … tock.


End file.
